Bella has Cancer
by MileyMiley11
Summary: Everyone is gone.  Even Edward.  Can Bella cope with this life threatening illness all on her own? I will be writing more chapters Edward/Bella
1. News

I stood very quietly in the graveyard, didn't make a sound just stood there with tears in my eyes. Both my mom and dad have died and now I have nobody. Edward and his family left for unknown reasons. All my friends have bailed on me. Phil doesn't help cause I don't like him. Jacob and his dad moved to Wala Wala Washington so I barely see them anymore either. Ever since Edward left my life it has been getting worse by the minute and I believe that it's going to get much worse.

Everyday when I go to school it's always the same, have class, eat lunch alone, then finsh the rest of my classes. No one ever talks to me anymore, no one even looks at me, it's like I'm not even there anymore. On the occasion Angela will look at me and smile but that's it. When I got home I have this pain in my chest and stomach I've been getting for a while now but never told anyone. But I decided to go to the hospital just to see what it is. When I got to the hospital the doctor just started running tests, and asked me a whole bunch of questions. It was really boring. I was there for 2 hours then the doctor finally came back and said he had some really bad news.

"Isabella Swan" he said. "I have some very bad news for you". I wasn't really surprised I was getting used to bad news but I was still really nervous anyway. "Bella I'm really sorry to tell you but you have lung cancer". I was silent I couldn't speak, I couldn't hear, I could barely even breathe. "Wha a t di i i d s aaa y" I studdered. "You have lung cancer and the chances of the surgeries working or chemo it very slim. Now I knew I couldn't breathe I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Bella if you can breathe you can go and we'd like to see you in 2 weeks please". "Ooo kkkk" I studdered again. "Bye".

When I got home I went straight up to my room slamed the door. I was so mad and sad at the same I needed to scream, yell, pull my hair, break something. I didn't though I sat on floor just crying not knowing what to. The person I really need is Edward to hug me and tell me that everything is going to be ok and that your not going to die and comfort me and help me get through this and... I stopped thinking I couldn't think anymore I couldn't breathe anymore I didn't want to live life anymore because life's just to painful. I don't know why we have a life sure there's happy moments but for most of it it's sad and painful and hurtful but good at the same time. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with cancer by myself.


	2. Save Her

EPOV

I was sitting in my room playing my piano just thinking about how much I hurt my Bella how she could believe me that I didn't love her anymore right away. I want what's best for her to live a normal happy life but I can never stop thinking about her.

Edward! Edward! Alice shouted

What Alice! I said

Edward I I just saw saw Bella at at the the the

Alice spit it out!

I just had a vision of Bella at the hospital and the doctor said she had lung cancer and chances of treatment working are slim.

I stopped breathing even thought it didn't matter. My Bella had lung cancer with no way of treatment working.

Also, Alice interrupted my thoughts.

Both of her parents died and Jacob and his dad moved to Wala Wala Washington.

What! I shouted. My poor poor Bella I can't believe what she's going through. First I'm the idiot who left her, second BOTH her parents have died, and Jacob moved away.

Edward I'm really really sorry.

Alice you need to get on the phone right now and call the airport find the fastest ticket to Forks my angel needs me.

**My next chapter will be from bella's point of view so please review and comment Thanks.**


	3. Silver Volvo

BPOV

When I woke up it was a very rainy Saturday, I felt horrible. Well i guess I should I have cancer. I knew today was going to be a very boring day. I got up made breakfest, showered, got dressed and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. This is what I've been doing lately for the past few days, after school I would just plop down on the couch and watch TV and eat ice cream just like any other depressed girl. But today I had a doctors appointment yay! Not. So I adventually had to get off my but and drive to the hospital. When I got there they were all ready for me to come in. I was really hoping he would have good news for me.

"Isabella" the doctor said these tests we've been running aren't looking so good. "Like how bad" I said. Like the worst I;ve ever seen. I was speechless the worst he's ever seen so what does that mean does that mean I'm going to die soon. "I am very sorry but I have a feeling you are not going to live much longer". What I'm going to die soon. Well this is something you like to here everyday yeah your going to die soon I'm really sorry. That's crap. "How much longer do you think" I said. "About a week maybe less". Now I was speechless a week or less how could this be. "Am I free to go" I said. "Yes". I drove as fast as I could home. I stormed to the kitched and starting throwing plates and cups and utensils all across the room. I was so furious. I adventually stopped and broke down crying. How could this happen to me why why me. Right now all I wanted was Edward.

2 Days Later

It was a cloudy Monday morning when I got to school I didn't acknoledge anyone I couldn't even look at anyone I just wanted this day to be over. But when I got to lunch Angela came and sat down next to me. "Hey" she said. "Hey". "How are you feeling". Angela was the only one who knew I had cancer I told her a couple days ago. "Well I've been better". "Oh well I just wanted to let you know that I feel really bad and if you need anything you can always call me". "Ok thanks". After Angela left the bell rang to go to the last class. I was so tired in biology I almost fell asleep. I didn't because Mike kept hitting me with spit balls I swear I had thirty in my hair. After the bell rang all I wanted to do was go home but when I got to the parking lot my truck wasn't there instead there was a silver volvo there and a man looking straight at me.

Please Comment And Review.


	4. I Will Never Go To Your Funeral

**Sorry I Haven't Written In A Long Time But Here's Chapter 4**

I stared at Edward for a long time. I didn't and I did want him to be there. I did because I've missed him so much and I miss his kisses and hugs. I didn't want him to be there because I knew I was going to die soo and I couldn't put him through that. Finally he spoke.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" Edward what are you doing here.

"Alice had a vision that you had cancer and I was so shocked and surprised and sad that I booked a plane ticket as fast as I could so I could get to you to help you".

"Edward I'm happy that your here but you can't be here".

"Why not" he said.

"Because Edward, I'm going to die soon probaly in a few weeks or days I can't put you through that I can't have you sitting there and watching me die and go to my funeral.

"Bella".

"No Edward just please leave". I started running then I didn't look back but I assume he wasn't going after me because he would've caught up to me by now, but then there he was standing right in front of me.

"Bella please listen to me". "I will never go to your funeral".

Hurt spread across my face I knew he could tell.

"Bella what I mean is I will never go to your funeral because I'll turn you into a vampire".

"What" I practically screamed at him".

"I know I was against it before but now that I finally see that I might lose you that you might actually be gone tomorrow or the day after that I just couldn't bare it".

"Edward that's". I started to feel pains inside of me all of a sudden I couldn't breathe.

"Bella" Edward said.

I all of a sudden threw up all over the pavement.

"Bella" Edward screamed. "We've got to get you to a hospital".

I was in his arms then it was hard to breathe but somewhere in my heart I felt like I wasn't going to die, but in the other part I felt like I was going to be to late.

"It's ok Bella your going to live your going to live" he said.

I wanted to believe him but I didn't know if I could. I couldn't fight anymore I had to close my eyes.

**Please Comment And I Hoped You Enjoyed This Chapter.**


End file.
